Mi Rosa Negra
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Quien iba a pensar, que ella siempre fuerte y cruel, seria tan frágil y delicada… quien iba a pensar que mientras los demás se fortalecían, el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se debilitaba Yoh X Anna


Mi Rosa Negra

"Quien iba a pensar, que ella siempre fuerte y cruel, seria tan frágil y delicada… quien iba a pensar que mientras los demás se fortalecían, el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se debilitaba Yoh X Anna"

La luna entraba tímida por la ventana, convirtiéndose en la única fuente de luz de aquel cuarto solitario, iluminando a uno de sus ocupantes; una chica rubia.

Respiraba con dificultad, y debido a su debilidad tenia los ojos cerrados, pero eso no quería decir que estaba dormida.

Una figura la observaba desde la oscuridad, lo suficientemente lejos como para que tratara de respirar sin dificultad, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para observarla si algo le sucedía…

-¿Yoh?

-Aquí estoy Anna… - al llamado de la rubia la figura salió de la oscuridad, permitiendo que la luz de la luna iluminara los rasgos endurecidos de su rostro por las situaciones a las que había tenido que someterse.

-¿Por qué no te has ido? – abrió pesada y lentamente los ojos, mientras miraba al shaman con reproche.

-No me iré de tu lado Anna… - tomo la mano de su prometida mientras la besaba dulcemente. Él había prometido que estaría a su lado hasta que la muerte los separase, y cumpliría su promesa.

-Vete…

Trato de encontrar la negra mirada de la sacerdotisa, pero ella ya tenia los ojos cerrados de nuevo, la única muestra de vida era el sutil movimiento de su pecho.

Yoh simplemente deposito la mano de la itako rubia donde estaba antes de tomarla y se regreso a su lugar en la oscuridad, para poder admirar a la mujer que amaba mientras era bañada por la luz de la luna.

A eso se había reducido su vida, durante el día trataba de mantener a Anna consiente, mientras en la noche la observaba con adoración mientras rezaba por que la noche pasara rápido, para darle a su vida un amanecer mas…

Por que Anna, por que la bella itako rubia, por que ella: se estaba muriendo…

Miro por la ventana, tratando de que el aire frio refrescara su rostro y secara las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

Llevaban alrededor de una semana viviendo en aquella cabaña. Aunque la palabra correcta era sobrevivir, pues, a pesar de que tenia comida para un mes, él apenas si comía, y Anna simplemente no lo hacia…

Volvió a mirar a Anna, y el corazón se le encogió al ver que comenzaba a respirar agitadamente luchando por mantenerse con vida…

Corrió a su lado, mientras la levantaba con delicadeza y la apoyaba con delicadeza sobre su regazo…

-¿Anna?...

-…

Ella trato de responder, él lo sabia, la había visto luchar por hacerlo, pero las fuerzas habían abandonado su frágil cuerpo que comenzaba a perder calor.

Yoh acaricio sus cabellos dorados mientras las lágrimas que habían luchado por retener caían de sus ojos, bañando a la sacerdotisa en sus brazos, pero sin que ella mostrara molestia alguna.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? Era la pregunta que lo atormentaba, era feliz hasta hacia dos semanas…

Primero el diagnostico de Anna: muerte inminente… la orden de sus abuelos y de su padre de dejarla y buscar otra prometida… luego el apoyo a esto por la misma Anna… y su fuga hacia la cabaña en el bosque…

Continúo acariciando sus cabellos. Sentía como la vida de Anna iba escapándosele de las manos, y por esa razón el llanto crecía de manera desmedida…

¿Cómo podía morir así? ¿Qué acaso ella no era inmortal? ¿Acaso ella era una simple humana? ¿Por qué no pudo conocerla mejor?...

Sintió deseos de golpear algo… de desquitar su furia con algo, pero no… frente a Anna no, Annita no debía verlo así…

El cuerpo de la itako se estremeció de frio, y a pesar de que el shaman trataba de mantenerlo a una temperatura normal, iba perdiendo calor cada segundo.

Alguien debía tener la culpa, alguien debía ser el culpable de esto que le estaba pasando. Estaba perdiendo a la mujer que amaba, y lo peor es que jamás volvería a verla, a escucharla, a sentirla…

Anna dejo de respirar… a lo que Yoh simplemente la abrazo con más fuerza… solo para atormentarse mientras escuchaba el corazón de la itako latir cada vez más despacio…

No tenia caso, jamás lograría hacer que el brillo volviera a sus ojos negros, jamás el calor regresaría al cuerpo de la itako, nunca mas sentiría el dolor de sus golpes… ahora sentiría un dolor mas grande… Anna ya no respiraba… ya no estaba ahí…

Yoh acostó el cuerpo de Anna y se tiro a su lado, admirándola. A pesar de ya no estar, seguía siendo tan bella… el tiempo se paro… el ultimo segundo de la vida de Anna detuvo la vida de Yoh… por que para Yoh, olvidarla seria imposible… pero quitarse la vida no…

Por que toda la vida se volvió gris al dejar de sentir el calor del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa…

-Anna…

Acaricio la mejilla ahora fría de la chica… deseaba olvidar que ella ya no estaba, deseaba olvidar que ella lo había dejado, que jamás volvería a verla…

¿Quién iba a pensar… que Anna se estuviera muriendo? ¿Y quien iba a pensar que Yoh podría vivir en un mundo donde Anna no estuviera?...

Fin

.-.-.

Hi n.nU encontré este fic entre mis curiosidades perdidas, y me di cuenta de que me e visto muy sádica u.u espero me perdonéis por tratar a Yoh y a Anna tan mal n.nU pero es que me encanto la idea xD

Y ya que estáis aquí… ¿me dejáis un review? :3


End file.
